Training Dojo
The Training Dojo allows players to fight 1 Combat Bot every two weeks. There are multiple Cyborg Bot Tiers, each one getting progressively harder the higher the Bot's tier. It costs Gold in order to use a Combat Bot and you must get a battle calculator in order to calculate the fight. There are 5 Dojo slots. If all 5 Dojo slots are filled, you must wait until one opens up. * Riker * Dojo Slot 2 * Dojo Slot 3 * Dojo Slot 4 * Dojo Slot 5 Combat Bots Rookie Bot 1-10 500 Gold * Health: 5,000/5,000 * Stamina: 150/150 * Mana: 1,200/1,200 * Strength: 15 * Willpower: 15 * Agility: 30 * Equipment: N/A * Traits: Human Passive, Impenetrable, Conditioning * Effects: ** Basic Strike Multiplier +1 Passive ** +50% Non-Basic Strike Resistance (Above 50% HP) Impenetrable * C-Tier Blast 1: N/A * C-Tier Blast 2: N/A * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: N/A Apprentice Bot 11-25 1,000 Gold * Health: 10,000/10,000 * Stamina: 250/250 * Mana: 1,700/1,700 * Strength: 25 * Willpower: 25 * Agility: 50 * Equipment: Basic Combat Gear Damage Resistance * Traits: Human Passive, Impenetrable, Conditioning * Effects: ** Basic Strike Multiplier +1 Passive ** +50% Non-Basic Strike Resistance (Above 50% HP) Impenetrable ** +10% Damage Resistance Combat Gear * C-Tier Blast 1: Bulk-Up * C-Tier Blast 2: N/A * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: N/A Adept Bot 26-50 2,500 Gold * Health: 35,000/35,000 * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana: 4,200/4,200 * Strength: 50 * Willpower: 50 * Agility: 100 * Equipment: Basic Combat Gear Damage Resistance, Warrior's Gloves Physical Basic Strike Damage * Traits: Human Passive, Impenetrable, Conditioning * Effects: ** Physical Basic Strike Multiplier +1.5 Passive/Warrior's Gloves ** Magical Basic Strike Multiplier +1 Passive ** +50% Non-Basic Strike Resistance (Above 50% HP) Impenetrable ** +10% Damage Resistance Combat Gear * C-Tier Blast 1: Bulk-Up * C-Tier Blast 2: Reversal * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: Titan's Whisper Expert Bot 51-75 5,000 Gold * Health: 85,000/85,000 * Stamina: 1,100/1,100 * Mana: 10,200/10,200 * Strength: 100 * Willpower: 100 * Agility: 300 * Equipment: Basic Combat Gear Damage Resistance, Warrior's Gloves Physical Basic Strike Damage, Basic Sword x2 Physical Basic Strike Damage * Traits: Human Passive, Impenetrable, Conditioning * Effects: ** Physical Basic Strike Multiplier +1.9 Passive/Warrior's Gloves/Basic Sword ** Magical Basic Strike Multiplier +1 Passive ** +50% Non-Basic Strike Resistance (Above 50% HP) Impenetrable ** +10% Damage Resistance Combat Gear * C-Tier Blast 1: Bulk-Up * C-Tier Blast 2: Reversal * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: Titan's Whisper Master Bot 76-100 15,000 Gold * Health: 185,000/185,000 * Stamina: 2,100/2,100 * Mana: 20,200/20,200 * Strength: 300 * Willpower: 240 * Agility: 500 * Equipment: Basic Combat Gear Damage Resistance, Warrior's Gloves Physical Basic Strike Damage, Duelist Sword x2 Physical Basic Strike Damage, +20% Strength, +10% Stamina Consumption * Traits: Human Passive, Impenetrable, Conditioning * Effects: ** Physical Basic Strike Multiplier +2.3 Passive/Warrior's Gloves/Duelist Sword ** Magical Basic Strike Multiplier +0.5 Passive ** +50% Non-Basic Strike Resistance (Above 50% HP) Impenetrable ** +10% Damage Resistance Combat Gear ** +20% Strength Sword ** +10% Stamina Consumption Sword * C-Tier Blast 1: Bulk-Up * C-Tier Blast 2: Reversal * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: Titan's Whisper Dojo Room 1 Riker * Health: 8,164/12,500 * Power Gauge: 3/7 * Stamina: 78.25/200 * Mana: 1,100/1,100 * Strength: 25 37 * Willpower: 11 * Agility: 50 59 * Equipment: Basic Combat Gear Damage Resistance, Duelist Sword Physical Basic Strike Multiplier, +10% Strength, +5% Stamina Consumption, Warrior's Gloves Physical Basic Strike Multiplier * Traits: Cyborg Passive, Overcharge, Phase Rush * Effects: ** Physical Basic Strike Multiplier +1.4 Sword/Warrior's Gloves/Cyber-Shell ** +10% Strength per 5 Turns Overcharge (+20% Gained) ** +10% Damage Resistance Combat Gear ** +48% Strength Sword/Overcharge/Cyber-Shell ** +105% Stamina Consumption Sword/Cyber-Shell ** +2% Health, Stamina, and Mana Regeneration every 2 turns Passive ** +2% Strength/Agility at end of each turn Cyber-Shell (+18% Gained) ** Sanity Gauge: 100/100 * C-Tier Blast 1: Bulk-Up * C-Tier Blast 2: Reversal * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: Titan's Whisper * Signature Form: Cyber-Shell Active Apprentice Bot * Health: 1,440/10,000 * Power Gauge: 5/7 * Stamina: 170/250 * Mana: 1,700/1,700 * Strength: 25 * Willpower: 25 * Agility: 50 * Equipment: Basic Combat Gear Damage Resistance * Traits: Human Passive, Impenetrable, Conditioning * Effects: ** Basic Strike Multiplier +1 Passive ** +50% Non-Basic Strike Resistance (Above 50% HP) Impenetrable [Inactive[ ** +10% Damage Resistance Combat Gear ** -2% Physical Damage Resistance Basic Strikes (-46% Lost, 2 Turns Remaining) * C-Tier Blast 1: Bulk-Up * C-Tier Blast 2: N/A * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: N/A Fight! * Turn Order: Riker, Apprentice Bot * Riker strolls into the dojo, the bot already waiting as he purchased. "I've been meaning to practice my technique. I finally have some free time to do it." He draws his sword and rushes at the bot, slashing at it 10 times in succession. Hit: 364 Damage * The Bot retaliates by hitting Riker with it's metallic fists 10 times. Hit: 375 * Riker brushes off the attacks and charges in again with another sequence of attacks, hitting the bot with 10 more slices of his sword. Hit: 728 Damage+250 Health, +4 Stamina * Apprentice Bot inspects the scratches on its torso before attacking Riker with another flurry of punches. Hit: 375 * Riker laughs to himself. "I wish this were a real opponent, so that I could crush them!" He lunges at the bot with 10 Enhanced Strikes. Hit: 1,238 Damage * The Apprentice Bot stumbles, but regains its footing. It activates Bulk-Up and then charges at Riker, hitting him with another combo of punches. Hit: 509 Damage * Riker laughs even more. "An AI thinks that increasing its power by such minuscule portions will do anything to me?!" Riker stands still, smirking. "I'll give you a free round, bot." Skipped.250 Health and 44 Stamina * The bot rushes Riker again with the same attack sequence. Hit: 762 Damage * Riker places his thumb to his forehead. "Time to play a little more seriously, shall we?" He pulls his thumb to his heart, and the Cyber-Shell forms around his body and sword. Activated He then charges at the bot, slashing it 5 times. Hit: 535 DamageStrength, +10 Stamina * Apprentice Bot readies itself and then rushes at Riker with 10 Enhanced Strikes. Hit: 1,358 Damage * Riker grunts. "Hmph, the bot had a little kick to it, huh?" He launches himself at the bot, continuing his onslaught of slashes, attacking the bot 10 times. Hit: 909 Damage250 Health, 4 Stamina * The bot staggers before falling to its knee for a brief period. It waits here, restoring energy. 50 Stamina * Riker grunts and smirks, as he charges the bot with another flurry of sword slashes. Hit: 921 Damage * Apprentice Bot stands back up and attacks Riker with another series of Enhanced Strikes. Hit: 675 Damage * Riker simply stands still, regaining energy and planning his next attack. Health, +44 Stamina * Apprentice Bot's AI chooses to repeat the same attack pattern as last time. Hit: 938 Damage * Riker slashes at the bot twice, in order to maintain the Cyber-Shell's effects. Hit: 190 Damage12 Stamina * Apprentice Bot continues its attack pattern. Hit: 844 Damage * Riker waits once more, regaining more energy. 250 Health, 44 Stamina, +10% Strength * Apprentice Bot waits, processing its next move. 50 Stamina * Riker laughs, his eyes getting wide. "Time to play even harder!" he exclaims, his voice getting more sinister. He activates Bulk-Up and then rushes the Bot with 9 slices of his sword. Hit: 1,424 Damage * Apprentice Bot waits another turn. 50 Stamina * Riker attacks once more with an onslaught of sword strikes. Hit: 1,597 Damage250 Health, 4 Stamina * Apprentice Bot attacks with another sequence of Enhanced Strikes. Hit: 844 Damage * Riker smirks. "Time to finish you off." Riker slashes the bot 5 times Hit: 815 Damage and then stands up. "Here we go!" he says with a maniacal tone of voice before ramming the Bot with 5 Enhanced Strikes. Hit: 755 Damage reduced to 625 Damage "That's that. Time to get back to enhancing my augmentations." Riker says, powering down and walking out of the dojo. * Riker gains 15,000 EXP Dojo Room 2 Dojo Room 3 Dojo Room 4 Dojo Room 5 Category:Store